


LOOKING FOR A MATE OR TWO

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: Chance and Jake get a surprise (a naughty short story)





	LOOKING FOR A MATE OR TWO

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a little naughty piece. Don't really want to write a long story or anything more about it unless someone thinks I should. I always like to mess with Feral's sex, this story is no different. Hope you enjoy it! I Did!  


* * *

She was sighing in disgust but also relief. The four greatest threats to Megakat City had just been blown up by a bomb from Dark Kat. It was really too much to hope they were gone for good but at least for an appreciable length of time they shouldn’t be bothering the city.

 

She was glad she had made the right move in sneaking into the factory with both combatant parties being unaware or things could have gone really bad.

 

Now they were cramped together in this rather handy sub of the SWAT Kats steaming their way to shore from the demolished tuna factory.

 

Razor had boldly asked for a temporary replacement of the jet from the enforcers while theirs was rebuilt courtesy of the city. She had to admit they were really a ballsy pair.

 

Her mind drifted to her other, more personal problem. For the past couple of years, she’d been feeling time passing her a little too swiftly. By now, others of her kind had several litters and been mated years. Here she was single and frustrated.

 

The many casual encounters she’d had only eased her immediate sexual urges but none of the males were what she considered mate material. They did meet a certain look she wanted, being handsome, strong, fairly intelligent but they were singularly lacking in honesty, a strong moral code, and bravery.

 

Bringing her attention back to her immediate situation, she lightly sniffed the air inquiringly. She really didn’t expect much but was surprised to scent not one but two very delicious odors wafting her way.

 

‘Well, well...now isn’t this an embarrassment of riches,” she thought in amazement. ‘Why didn’t I ever consider them?’ She wondered then snorted at herself, ‘Because, dummy, they are on the wrong side of the law...says who...miss tight, by the book, rigid, pain in the tail...ooh...’ her subconscious was being particularly vicious in relating her shortcomings.

 

‘Kat’s Alive! They are soo fine looking!’ She drooled, her body tightening. ‘Down girl! If you’re going to do this better go all the way and this evening would be a perfect time.’ She thought wickedly making plans for the evening that included a soon to be surprised pair of heroes. ‘But...’ she sighed, ‘I need to find out where these two hunks hang out.’

 

She took a deeper sniff of their scent so that she could find it later. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Ms. Briggs was giving her an odd look. She turned a bland face to her. Briggs was an intelligent she-kat. She was always careful around her because even though her exterior was definitely male looking, right down to the scent, Briggs could sense something off about her. Of course, she would be right. The SWAT Kats were about to learn the Chief Enforcer wasn’t what he appeared to be.

 

All too soon, to her mind, they reached the dock and the SWAT Kats were helping Ms. Briggs and Mayor Manx debark. She made her way out in her usual graceful and smooth way. No one noticed, of course. On the dock was Ann Gora and her news van. Sighing, Commander Feral made sure to put on a bland, officious face as behind them the SWAT Kats made their quick escape.

 

It took hours to do the paperwork on the afternoon’s affair at the tuna factory as well as the mountain of usual reports that peppered her desk like breeding mice.

 

Tonight however, she was unwilling to work overtime so she locked up the sensitive documents and the finished work ended up in her secretary’s basket as she left and locked her office.

 

She went home and took a hot shower and had a substantial meal. She expected to work it off later. Putting on a simple but tight t-shirt and sweats with a pair of tennis shoes she left her apartment. She started her vehicle, her plans were to check some of the local bars for her quarry.

 

She hadn’t gotten more than a few miles when her car began to act up. She snarled in annoyance when it went from pinging oddly to grinding to finally quitting altogether.

 

‘This was not how I wanted to spend the evening,’ she thought furiously as she climbed out of her vehicle and slammed her door. Lifting the hood, her engine gave a belch of smoke ... coughing she backed away and reached for her cell phone.

 

“Chance and Jake’s Garage and Towing,” came an oddly familiar voice.

 

“Yeah, my car just decided to blow up. Can you come and get it?” She growled.

 

“Sure, where you at?” The voice said briskly. She told him. “Be there in about fifteen minutes.” came the reassuring answer then the person hung up.

 

She sighed in frustration and leaned against her car to wait.

 

As the male voice had said the tow truck drove up within fifteen minutes. The pair that got out made her eyebrows rise. It was the pair of enforcers she had been forced to release from active duty.

 

They weren’t happy to see her either but retained their professional manner as they hooked her car up and offered her a seat in the truck for the tow back to their garage or a chance to call a taxi and they would wait until it showed before leaving.

 

She was pleased by that attitude and gave a sniff of appreciation. The scent that hit her nose made her still suddenly. ‘That scent...’, .she gasped aloud then surprised them by moving closer to the tabby and sniffing more deeply.

 

“Well I’ll be go to hell,” she blurted in shock, staring at the pair in surprise.

 

“What the heck’s wrong with you Commander?” The tabby said, his face scrunching up in confusion at the big tom’s odd behavior.

 

“I thought I would have to search for you two all night but here you are and all because my car decided to crap out. What a fine bit of fate this is,” she said excitedly, grinning in genuine pleasure. “And I have to say, I am really stupid for not having figured it out in the first place. That’s what I get for keeping my nose, so to speak, to the grindstone and failing to see things in front of me.”

 

The pair were now even more confused by the Chief Enforcer’s babbling.

 

“Aw don’t worry, I haven’t lost my marbles. Though you might have some doubts about your sanity in a little while...but right now let’s go somewhere more private...like your garage ... ...before I let you in on a little secret that’s going to blow your concept of reality,” she said unable to hide a gleam of anticipation from her eyes. She climbed into the cab.

 

Chance and Jake stared at each other in concern, thoughts of taking the Chief Enforcer to the hospital flirted briefly in their minds but they shrugged their shoulders and mutually decided to wait and see what was going on. They climbed in on either side of the strangely smiling Commander.

 

It only took about twenty minutes to get to the garage and the trip was made in silence except for Feral purring happily to himself.

 

When they arrived and climbed out, Feral waited politely as they unhooked her vehicle.

 

“You don’t have to work on it now. Please close your garage, I know its time for you to anyway. I’ll wait for you in your waiting room,” she told them.

 

“Crud, Jake what do you think is going on with Feral,” Chance muttered so as not to be overheard.

 

“Danged if I know! He’s really acting strange. Let’s get this thing in the garage, find out what he wants and get him out of here.” Jake hissed back nervously.

 

“Suits me!” Chance said as he pushed the car, with Jake steering, into the garage.

 

Walking back into their waiting room, they saw Feral pacing around in barely suppressed excitement. She stopped when they entered and studied the pair more closely. Now she could see what the masks and costumes had hidden and was still surprised at herself for not figuring it out.

 

“You really did a good job of disguising yourselves, even down to altering your voices some and making those blank eyes so that your eye color couldn’t be seen. But you really couldn’t hide your fur color and body types. However, since you never stayed in place that long, no one had any time to really look at you. I should have guessed by your talents though.” She shrugged dismissively.

 

“Anyway, I was blindly oblivious and would have remained so if I hadn’t been searching for a mate and took note of your scent in the sub earlier today. You can’t fool my sensitive nose. A Lynxoran has sharper senses than a Kat.” She said smirking at them.

 

The pair stared at her in dismay, hiding their concern. They weren’t sure if Feral had lost his mind or what but they weren’t about to tell him he was right.

 

“Uh...just what are you talking about, Commander? I thought Lynxoran’s were extinct. Besides which you don’t remotely look like one.” Jake said reasonably.

 

“Course I don’t. That’s because this isn’t my true appearance.” Her smirk grew wider as she allowed her body to relax into its true form.

 

Standing before them now was a dark brown Lynxoran with black zig zag striping everywhere on the body and face and very much female. Her face was no longer blocky but heart shaped with long curly ebony hair that went past her shoulders. Her body was sleeker, curves instead of bulky muscles. She was still powerfully built but along feminine lines instead of male. The sweats and t-shirt hung a bit on her distracting new shape. Her gold eyes twinkled at them with barely restrained mirth.

 

“Shit!” Chance blurted his mouth hanging open.

 

“Wow!” Jake said at the same time unable to take his eyes off the enticing figure.

 

“You’re kidding me! This is your true form? Why the disguise? Why hide what you are?” Chance spit out a slew of questions completely rattled by this turn of events.

 

She laughed lightly, her voice a smoky contralto now that sent a flash of heat through their bodies.

 

“As a shape changing species, we were highly prized as spies and protectors of important leaders during all the major wars. However, such occupations were a quick way to a shorter life span and it significantly reduced our numbers. We grew tired of being used and the threat of extinction was very real but the powers that be would not let us go so easily so we quietly disappeared among kat kind. Since we could look like anyone, we were impossible to track so it was ridiculously easy for us to vanish. The only way for us to be identified is by our blood which is only a little different from yours. You really can’t tell unless you are looking for it.” She said with a shrug. “Anyway, it has taken a few decades but we are finally coming back from the brink of extinction. We are able to sense each other’s presence so we can keep track of our numbers but kat kind is still in the dark about us and we’d like to keep it that way.” She finished giving a thumbnail version of their history.

 

“Wow!” Jake repeated. “So why show us who you are now?” He asked puzzled.

 

“Because I’m rather late in raising a litter. I need a mate but I’m picky about who I want. I thought I’d never find the right male, that is, until I caught a delicious scent in that tin can you call a sub,” she said with renewed excitement.

 

“So that’s how you know for certain we’re the SWAT Kats.” Jake sighed giving in. He knew denying it would be futile since Lynxoran’s were known to have exceptional senses.

 

“Yes! It certainly saved me the long search I was embarking on when my car broke down,” she said pleased she no longer had to.

 

“So why us?” Chance asked feeling completely past his comfort zone for the bizarre.

 

Snorting, she eyed the poor male in askance, “I did say I was looking for a mate or did it pass you by...” she said in mock derision.

 

“Hey! I’m in shock here! And, besides, you haven’t said which of us has your glands in an uproar.” Chance said embarrassed and a little offended.

 

She laughed, which raised thrills of heat in both males, “See, I just knew if I insulted you it would snap you out of your confusion.”

 

“Oh, funny, haha!” Chance said blushing, surprised at her perceptiveness and her ease at helping them accept this rather strange situation. “Anyway, you still didn’t answer the question.”

 

“Oh well, I hate to admit it, but both of you set me off quite nicely,” she said purring, moving between them and letting her fingers caress both their arms.

 

“Both of us!!” They choked in unison gaping at her.

 

“Hmm, most definitely. Kittens from both of you would be quite a beautiful and intelligent litter,” she said with hungry anticipation.

 

Chance and Jake shivered at the lustful look she bestowed on them.

 

Jake blushed, “Ahh...not that I’m not honored... and you are really hot...I’m just not into threesomes and certainly not with my best friend.”

 

“He’s very shy and not much of a ladies’ kat,” Chance said explaining his partner’s uneasiness and embarrassment.

 

“Ohhh, I think I can help him overcome that!” She rumbled turning so she could press closer to Jake, her breasts rubbing against his chest while she ran her fingers through his cheek fur. Jake shivered and his mouth went dry.

 

‘Holy crud! Feral was really something,’ he thought overwhelmed by her closeness and beguiling scent. Her arousal very evident to his nose.

 

Though this was their antagonist, Chance couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the bewitching she-kat who wanted them really bad. He’d rather not think about what the consequences of this would be later. So he took advantage of her distracting his partner by pressing himself to her back and nuzzling her neck earning a soft pleasurable moan from her.

 

‘Oh man, if this is a dream may I never wake up,’ Chance thought heatedly as he began to caress her luscious curves.

 

Jake’s nose was full of Feral’s chest fur since the she-kat was taller than him and was busy nuzzling his ears. Her scent was stronger and more exotic than a kat of his species. He lowered his face a little more and licked her breasts through the t-shirt. She gasped and writhed against him.

 

Grinning wickedly to himself, he slid his fingers down her hips, somehow missing his partner’s paws, to the vee between her legs and pressed a thumb up against her crouch, beginning a slow circular motion.

 

She moaned hotly and opened her legs more. Behind her she felt the telltale hardness of the larger tom against her tail. ‘Oh yesss...this is even better than I imagined,’ she panted in her mind.

 

Chance was hard enough to be uncomfortable as she kept writhing back against him, groaning frantically from Jake’s tormenting fingers. She turned her head toward him and he took the invitation to kiss her hard. Jake continued to suck her breasts...one at a time...while never stopping his circle and rub on her pant covered clitoris.

 

She couldn’t hold out too much longer when a jolt of fire zoomed through her from toes to head. She pulled her head away from Chance’s hot kisses as she cried out and her body shivered it’s pleasure.

 

“Ohhhh...you are one wicked tom...” she panted leaning forward and resting her head on Jake’s shoulder as she caught her breath.

 

“You’re welcome and you are one very hot she-kat,” Jake said heatedly as he nuzzled her face.

 

“I think its time to take this little party to a more comfortable place,” Chance said huskily. “Come on buddy...looks like you can play together when you’re properly distracted,” he told his partner grinning in anticipation.

 

“Uh...yeah I guess so...,” Jake said a little hesitantly as the three of them moved to the stairs and climbed to the apartment above.

 

“Okay whose bed? Neither of them are big enough,” the burly tom said in indecision.

 

“Best solution is to bring both our mattresses down here and push them together,” Jake suggested easily already heading for their rooms.

 

“Huh! Good idea. Wait here Commander...uh...wait what is your real name?” Chance said pausing to look at her.

 

“Oh its Feral but my first name is Raven,” Feral said grinning in amusement.

 

“Raven? That’s a beautiful name,” he said grinning back then turned to get his mattress passing Jake coming down with his.

 

Moments later both mattresses were placed on the floor with the couch and chair pushed against the wall out of the way. Jake had gotten some thick blankets and covered the bed and threw down some pillows as well.

 

“Want something to drink?” Chance asked her as they made themselves comfortable and turned on the TV.

 

“Yes, got some good quality spiked milk?” Raven asked.

 

“Yeah, I just happen to have a bottle of the good stuff for important occasions,” Chance smirked getting up and retrieving the bottle and some glasses.

 

Back on the bed he poured a healthy amount into each glass. They sat enjoying the drink and watching a little of David Litterbin.

 

It was Chance who made the first move. He had laid down on the mattress behind her while Jake sat just beside her reclining body.

 

Chance ran his fingers under her t-shirt caressing her deep soft fur. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, licking and bitting gently. She shivered in response, putting her glass down on the floor and leaning back for a kiss.

 

Jake satisfied himself by watching for a bit. Wanting more of Chance’s attention, Raven rolled over so that they were laying face to face. Kissing became more passionate as did their caresses of each others body.

 

She growled aggressively, it had been far too long since she’d been with someone that truly turned her on. She couldn’t wait for him to take her so she took the initiative and began stripping his clothes off.

 

He could see she was impatient and hungry for him so he willingly let her set the pace. He helped her undress him as he undressed her.

 

Jake was getting really hot watching the two of them now naked on the mattress beside him. The aroma of sex just added to the excitement. He began stroking himself through his clothes while he finished his drink and watched them get serious.

 

Chance stroked her back while she nuzzled and nipped him around his face, neck and then to his nipples. He reached his fingers as Jake had done to test her readiness. She was wet and slick. He slipped two fingers in her hot channel and thrust in and out. She cried out and held him tighter against her, his hard cock pressed between them.

 

‘Oh god! He’s so good!’ She thought deliriously as his scent and fingers drove her higher and higher. She came suddenly with a sharp yowl.

 

Grinning triumphantly, Chance rolled her to her back. Lining himself up he plunged into her in one hard thrust. She cried out again then wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned down and began a deep, passionate kiss while he set a fast, hard rhythm.

 

She was flying high. This tom knew his stuff and was big enough to fill her up just right. She clung tighter, digging her claws into his back as they rode a comet of fire. Her climax climbed up from her tightly curled toes to her exploding head as she screamed again. His roar nearly deafened her as he exploded pouring his hot seed within her greedy channel.

 

They collapsed together and panted to catch their breath. Jake was harder than he could ever remember. The sight and smells had driven him out of his mind with lust. While they were recovering, he stripped his clothes off and with his kat cock proudly waving in front of him he crawled beside them.

 

“My turn!” He said huskily, his eyes glittering with barely restrained lust.

 

Chance grinned and rolled off Raven leaving the field for Jake. Raven looked at Jake eagerly, welcoming him to her. He didn’t waste time accepting the invitation as he grinned down at her wickedly.

 

He thought he’d take the scenic route since his partner had already laid the groundwork. Starting near her feet he began to explore her body with his tongue and eager fingers. She gasped and writhed under his tormenting path up her body. Her claws dug into the mattress when he reached her inner thighs and drew his claws lightly down them. She cried out then screamed and bucked her hips when he began to lick and suck her clitoris.

 

She was shocked when she came abruptly. Before she could catch her breath he was sending her soaring again. He ceased his torment there and moved up her body. She hissed her disappointment until he licked and sucked her breasts hard. She moaned and pleaded with him to finish but he just grinned and continue to torment her. He took her mouth for a punishing kiss while his fingers began a rapid flicker movement against her very sensitive clit. She bucked against him restlessly. He finally desisted when his cock became too hard for him to ignore. With a groan of need he slid home making them both moan with increased pleasure. Unlike Chance, Jake set a slow pace. Pulling nearly out then going deep, repeating it over and over. It was maddening and she didn’t know how much longer she could stand it.

 

When it became too intense, Jake sped up until he was pounding her into the mattress. They both roared their climaxes at the same time. He collapsed on her then rolled them to their sides while they recovered.

 

Chance moved close again and lay on her other side offering Raven her drink. She grinned at him over her shoulder accepting the glass.

 

“Thank you! That was spectacular! I haven’t enjoyed myself like that for a very long time.” She said sipping her drink.

 

“Hmm, you’re welcome. I can safely say, I haven’t had such a hot partner in a while either.” Chance purred, nuzzling her face and neck.

 

“I’ll say! You are really hot!” Jake said giving her another kiss, tasting the drink on her lips.

 

“Dare I assume that you both would be willing to continue this?” She asked softly.

 

“Hmm, well I can foresee some difficulties with this but they’re not insurmountable.” Jake said hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, it’s definitely going to be weird but, I’d like to see where this goes,” Chance responded.

 

“Wonderful! Well, we can hash out the details later. I just want to enjoy the evening a little more...that’s if you guys are ready for more that is...” she snickered.

 

“Oh yeah! I’m definitely up for that!” Chance said huskily, his cock already hard and ready.

 

“Hmmm!” She purred, “This is going to be a really fantastic night!” She murmured hungrily as Chance leaned down and gave her a kiss.


End file.
